


sormik week

by apocrypha (rotate)



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, Crying, M/M, Suffering, cringy fluff, im emo i cant write happy things!!!!!!!!!, yikes tm symbol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotate/pseuds/apocrypha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for ur fave gays, mikleo my son, and sorey aka the right way to pronounce sorry (sore-ree)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. water

sorey left and it was not okay.

he had cried, even though he promised to come back. even though he promised to wait- even if that was a million years.

but he couldn't.

just waking up knowing that he wouldn't be able to see sorey today or tomorrow or for centuries hurt him. he couldn't bear to stay away from him for that long.

elysia insisted to clean sorey's room because the memory hurt them. he was the only one who rebelled against this idea. saying that it would hurt even more if they threw away sorey. like fucking trash.

as if he never meant anything to them.

his room was empty by nightfall.

he was a water seraph, which meant he could control water.

but he could not control the tears falling down.


	2. earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY! ITS RUSHED

sorey wishes to travel the world. to cover every single inch of the earth and discover its ancient secrets. he wanted to live a peaceful life with friends and family, quiet and happy.

 

but now, he couldn't.

he, the sheperd, had responsibilities. not that he's the only one who had responsibilities, the world's fate just depended on him. he thought it was nice at first- getting free rides and drinks whenever recognized. he liked the adventures and friends he made on the way, he liked uncovering long forgotten relics and secrets to the world. he liked the adrenaline. but maybe it was getting out of hand. everyone was treating him like a fucking god, worshiped him even, and he hated that. 

he was a normal person too.

he cries, he gets hurt, he's vulnerable, he has weaknesses, he loves. he loves his friends, his family, that beautiful beautiful shade of blue in mikleo's eyes that made him look so-

_oh._


	3. fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yike

he snored when he slept.

mikleo never noticed it, but sorey snored when he slept. he was shocked- he had been with him since childhood and he never realized this.

he recalled the day before, where sorey had pulled the blade from the stone. he remembered that burning determination and the fierce fire that he himself could not even put out easily.

who would have knew this snoring slob would become the shepherd.

he leaned in to his face.

and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.


	4. wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i, a pretty fuckin emo person, can't write happy things

the sky changed into a variety of colours, blending, mixing, creating a beautiful crimson shade. mikleo watched with awe, moved by something so beautiful. beside him, sorey smiled widely, his heart beating with joy.

the wind blew in their faces, both their hair and clothes flying in the wind. unfortunately, mikleo's cape and hit sorey harshly on the face. he snickered at his angry face, but that only made him more furious.

"shut up!" he yelled, grabbing hold of the blue garment adorned on his shoulders.

they had a moment for laughing to their hearts desire. both boys had to wipe tears from their eyes.

in both their hearts they knew they were free. they could do anything they wanted now. travel. explore. nerd out. do whatever they wanted


	5. void

"hey sorey-"

he barely stopped himself.

he hadn't had the time to adjust to this new emptiness inside him. he was absent and will not be by his side for the next few centuries. mikleo did not know whether he was lonely or mad- perhaps he was both.

\---

he fell.

the ground beneath him shattered and he was not given enough time to react. he was definitely dead.

this reminded him of _that time_. when he and him had yet again found ruins and when they were trying to escape the storm of lightning that had brewed-he fell. that time he was there to save him. to grab his hand and pull him out from expected death. this time was not.

and yet, he felt a familiar tug at his hand. the strong and warm grip of him.

he looked up and there it was. that damn glove they had fought over as teens, tears forced their way out of his eyes and he reached out.

his mouth spoke one word.

"sorey!"


End file.
